Breaking and Entering
by Strike To Incinerate
Summary: [K'Vanessa] Vanessa gets a chill, and who's better to warm up our favorite former NESTS agent than K? [Basically, a string of semicrack, with cameos by Kyo, Beni, Ralf, Clark, Whip, Maxima and Kula!][Lime.]


_Author's Note: Hehe, I've been wanting to write for this pairing for a while. It's one of my favorite random pairings. Yeah, I know; I hate Angel and Kula. Well... I don't hate Kula so much. She's kinda cute. I don't like her paired with K', though. It seems a bit wrong, and they appear to have more of a brother-sister type relationship. They don't act like they're into each other that way at all. Honestly._

_But anywho, disclaimer time. I don't own KOF, or any of the characters used/mentioned in this story._

_Takes place just after XI. BECAUSE THAT'S A CONVENIENT TIME, OKAY?_

_And, no, this oneshot does not have a point. Ever. I just really like this pairing. It makes so much sense._

--

**Breaking and Entering**

**A K'/Vanessa oneshot by Strike To Incinerate.**

--

The redhead could hear the song, 'Secret Agent Man' playing clearly as she picked the lock of the K' Team's door. The song was highly inaccurate though, because she was not a man, nor was she a secret agent. For the duration of the KOF tournament, she was simply an agent... but hey, she wasn't going to complain.

Click. She was in... she'd have to be careful... she couldn't make a lot of noise. She knew her target slept lightly, mostly out of paranoia. One wrong step, and she'd wake him up, completely ruining the _surprise._ She'd have to find his bed... but how hard could it be to spot a half-naked man with silver hair?

Not very. Paranoia was a predictable thing, baby, she knew. He was in the bed farthest from the window and closest to the door. She couldn't have had it easier if she had been invited in.

But now came the tricky part... completing her mission. No shoes to slip off, her hair already pulled back... tasteful pajamas, check. She shook out her hands, wondering if this would be easier if she'd brought her gloves... shit, she was suddenly nervous. He was gonna fucking wake up... but she'd probably make more noise scampering out of the room than actually doing what she'd planned to do.

With one hand, carefully, Vanessa closed her eyes and pulled back the sheet. She peeked, the only noise in the room was his even breathing... Okay, girl, just take it easy... she could do it. She half dove into the bed and pulled the sheet around her.

K' awoke with a start, shaking his head furiously. Half a second later, Vanessa was on her stomach, and sure as marshmellows could be toasted, she wasn't in that position sleeping.

"K'!" she hissed. "Lemme go!" she writhed beneath him like a cat, arching her back and wiggling her hips, trying to get out of his grasp.

His brown eyes widened. "Vanessa..?" he questioned. Now he could make out the red hair, in the faint moonlight... at least, it looked red. The person beneath him sure wasn't Yagami, though.

"Yes..." she said testily. "Now do you mind? Let's not dislocate a lady's shoulder!"

"Keep it down..." he mumbled, resisting the temptation to lay a kiss on that aforemention, bare shoulder. He let her up, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Maxima and Kula are in the other room... It's two in the fucking morning, Vanessa. How the hell did you get in here? Why are you here?" he asked.

She sat up, scooting beside him. "Sorry.." she apologized lamely. "It was cold in my room... so I decided to come over and say hello," she explained quietly.

"Fuck me," he grumbled.

"Maybe," she agreed with a smile.

"Fuck you," he growled. She opened her mouth for another smart-ass retort, but he cut her off. "Why didn't you just turn up the thermostat?" he asked.

"I couldn't find it," she replied, brushing a few crimson locks out of her eyes.

"You picked the card-lock on my hotel room door, but you couldn't find the thermostat?" he asked, amazed.

She frowned. "Hey, it was dark," she retorted, defensive.

"So turn on a light, moron," he instructed. That would be the smart thing to do... "Or where you not able to find that, too?"

She smacked his arm. "Ramon gets bitchy when he doesn't get enough beauty sleep," she mumbled.

He grinned. "Holy shit, you really did forget where the light switch was!" he chuckled.

Vanessa frowned, but... part of her really wasn't embarrassed. The few times she'd heard the former NESTS agent laugh were because she'd done something silly. No one else could claim that. Sure, it wasn't something she could scream from the peak of Mount Everest... but she was proud of that. "I'm cold..." she complained, snuggling up to his side.

K' blinked down at her. "What the hell do you want me to do about it?" he asked.

"You're warm..." she said cryptically, her fingers curling around his tanned wrist. "Why don't you... uh, share the wealth, hun," she suggested.

"Vanessa..." he began, staring down at her through snowy strands.

"Yeah, bondage boy?" she asked, smiling again.

He swallowed, wishing very much that Maxima and Kula were not in the next room, because he could feel her breasts around his forearm through her thin t-shirt. "Fuck me, sideways..." he grumbled, pulling her close.

She laughed at him. "Ooooh, we haven't tried that one yet," she teased.

"Shut up, I'm letting you stay here tonight," he warned.

"Don't act like you're not getting anything out of it..." she said, slipping underneath the blanket, turning onto her side. He settled, facing her, moving his arms around her again.

"You make it sound like a business transaction..." he whispered into her ear.

"Well, isn't it? Kind of?" she replied. She'd meant it as a joke, but neither of them were laughing.

They both fell silent as Vanessa warmed up against K' comfortably.

If the truth were told, and with K', the entire truth was often times very difficult to get out of him, he would say that he liked Vanessa very much. While she was disorganized, had a very leaky memory when it came to details, and was normally out for number one, she wasn't an airhead, like most of the women who joined the KOF. Sure, those women, Mai Shiranui, Athena Asamiya, even Kula... were great fighters, but they had no common sense. At least if Vanessa forgot where the bathroom was, she could point you in the direction of someone helpful, not stand there and just smile. She was mature, and she was one of the few people who understood that saving the world from the latest evil organization wasn't something you just _did._ That's why she didn't do it. There were people who saved the world, and people who took care of their own shit. He was, reluctantly, the former, but he'd only been trying to be the latter.

Vanessa didn't bug him. If he went missing for a couple of days, none of the whiny messages on his cellphone's voice mail were from her. It wasn't that she didn't care, because looking at her, sometimes, when she looked back at him, he knew she did... she just knew that he was a big boy.

So what kind of relationship did they have?

"You're thinking," she said after a while.

He nodded against the pillow. "Yeah..." he answered. K' wasn't a very talkative guy... so he did a lot of thinking.

"'Bout what, baby?" she asked him, her mouth against his neck.

He stiffened, and then relaxed. "Nothing... just go to sleep..." he whispered, his hand trailing up and down her back.

She smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Well, don't stay up all night..." she advised him, her blue-green eyes falling closed.

"I won't," he promised.

As she implied, Vanessa quickly fell asleep against him, and K' stayed awake a while longer, before he kept his promise, lulled to sleep by her even breathing and steady heartbeat against his chest.

--

The next morning, Vanessa, and every sign that she'd been there were gone. At first, K's paranoia kicked in, and he began to scour the hotel room for her. Kula, Maxima and Whip gave him odd looks, but he ignored them.

"Vanessa..." he growled.

"Va... nessa?" Kula asked, perplexed. "Who is... Va-ness-a?"

"Vanessa?" Maxima asked, perking up. "Was Vanessa here?!" he asked, almost excited.

"No," K' said, pushing his silver white bangs out of his eyes, shaking his head. "Just had a dream, that's all..."

Whip grinned. "K' had a dream about Vanessa?" she teased. "Oh my..."

K' turned and left his roommates to their immaturity.

The three brunettes shared a giggle.

--

_"Sorry I left without a warning..."_ She apologized over the phone, as if she couldn't walk across the hall.

"Yeah, it's alright... just freaked me out a bit," he said.

_"Want me to stay next time?"_ she offered, unexpectedly. _"Until you wake up?"_

He said, almost without thinking, "Yeah, that'd be considerate of you..."

She laughed. _"Geez, K', be a little harder on me sometimes!"_ she said.

K' wasn't so sure that he'd been joking.

_"Alright... if you want me to stay next time... I'll stay," _ she agreed.

"Good. Now get your ass back here... I didn't get my side of the business transaction," he growled, grinning.

_"Oooh... sorry, but all of our lines are busy right now. Try again later,"_ she suggested, laughing a bit more.

"Busy meaning Ramon's hogging your attention? Gimme a minute..." he said.

_"Come off it... K'? K'?"_

--

"Dude... is that K' in his boxers?" Benimaru asked, as he and Kyo walked down the hall.

Kyo paused, then nodded. "Yup. Black flannel... I'd say those are boxers."

--

K' didn't take any names, but he did threaten to kick some ass. At the first sight of flames, Ramon backed off, vowing to live to fight (for Vanessa) another day.

--

"Dude... is that K', in his boxers, carrying Vanessa over his shoulder?" Ralf asked as he and Clark walked down the hall.

Clark paused, then nodded. "Yeah. Black flannel, redheaded chick... I'd say those are boxers, and that's Vanessa."

--

K' set her down and Vanessa regained her composure, folding her arms over her chest. "Well... what was that about, bondage boy?"

"I... It seemed like a good idea," he said. Many, many of his heroic efforts could be credited to the fact that it seemed like a good idea; bringing down NESTS and saving Vanessa from a clingy Mexican pansy were just two.

"Sure... except, it was a stupid idea. Do that again, and I'll..." she trailed off, dissolving into laughter, having realized something.

"... Hn. What're you laughing about, woman? I don't see anything funny here..." he told her, as firmly as he could.

"Wo-woman... Oh, that's rich..." she said, shaking her head. "You're... you're jealous, K'," she finished.

"You wish," he replied, just a bit too quickly.

"Mmhm... and it just... randomly... seemed like a good idea for you to waste the time to come across the hall, whisk me away from Ramon, and threaten him?" she asked.

He saw something playful and almost taunting in her hazel eyes. She was pummeling him into a corner, like a good boxer should.

"Yeah. I told you... You didn't fulfill your end of the business transaction," he said with a soft grin.

_'Nice save, K'.'_

"Mm... well, I guess I should be a woman of my word..." she said, moving her arms to snake around his neck.

--

And that's where that ends. Why? Because I had planned for this to be short and fluffy, and that's what I did. No smut for you. Very sad, I know.

But, be happy. Review me, and I'll finish Part II and post it.

So, do it. Click the button and review me.

Oh, and, for those wondering...

K'/VANESSA OWNS K'/KULA AND K'/ANGEL. Just so you know. My pairings your pairings. Unless your pairings happen to be really good.

GAH. JUST REVIEW. -dances because she has pioneered K'/Vanessa at last.-


End file.
